DB NOTE J Change The World
by Kim Chi Hee
Summary: Apa Jadinya kalau jiwa Yunjae dan Raito-Ryuzaki tertukar? *WARNING* FF GAK JELAS DAN NGAWUR DARI AUTHOR ANEH BIN AJAIB  Part 4 sudah terbit
1. Chapter 1

Hai ini adalah FF pertama saya yang publish di sini...

susah banget sih bikin akun disini T^T *norakkk*

Ya sudah dari pada terus ngomong ngelantur karena otak saya juga mulai ngelantur lebih baik silahkan dinikmati hidangan coklat panas dengan sandwhich rasa moka #PLAKK!

Cast : Semua member DBSK dan cast yang ada di death note

* * *

><p>Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap dan hanya ada satu buah meja dengan komputer lengkap dan kebel-kabel yang terjulur kemana-mana, sebuah kursi yang tengah diduduki seorang pria berambut gelap. Laki-laki itu duduk sambil menekuk lututnya di atas kursi. Laki-laki itu memandangi layar komputernya dengan serius dan tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.<p>

Laki-laki itu mengambil sepotong kue yang tersaji di samping keyboard dengan hanya menggunakan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya saja. Laki-laki itu bernama Ryuzaki atau lebih dikenal dengan nama L.

KRIEEETTT….

Suara pintu terbuka, tapi Ryuzaki sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal itu. "Kau mau apa?" Tanya Ryuzaki dingin.

Munculah seorang pria muda dari ambang pintu. "Kau kenapa dingin sekali padaku? Aku kan ke sini mau menanyakan keadaanmu." Seru pria itu. Dia adalah Raito.

"Jangan bersikap sok baik padaku. Kau tahu, aku masih menganggapmu Kira. Lihat saja kau akan ku seret ke pengadilan." Seru Ryuzaki sambil masih terus menikmati kuenya.

"Terserah." Raito mengangkat bahunya.

* * *

><p>"Hyunggggggg….. baca apa sih? Serius banget!" Seru Changmin si magnae perut karet dari Boy Band terkenal bernama DBSK. Changmin langsung beringsut duduk di sebelah Yunho yang kelihatannya sedang asyik di dunianya sendiri.<p>

"Hyung! Jangan kayak Junsu hyung deh yang kayak anak autis yang asyik sama dunianya sendiri." Seru Changmin sambil mengambil buku yang dipegang oleh Yunho.

"Hah apaan nih?" Changmin meneliti tiap tulisan-tulisan dan gambar-gambar yang ada di buku itu. Lalu tiba-tiba Changmin berteriak. "Yak! Sejak kapan seorang Jung Yunho yansg sangat cool baca komik beginian! Huahahahahhaah~" Changmin mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Malah sekarang ia tertawa gegulingan di lantai.

Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun yang kaget mendengar teriakan Changmin langsung berlari ke arah Changmin yang sedang tertawa bergulingan di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya. "Huahahahahhahaha~"

"Yak kalian kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang menatap Changmin dengan tatapan membunuhnya. "Yak Changmin! Kembalikan bukuku!" Seru Yunho sambil menggapai-gapai tangan Changmin yang sedang memegang buku Yunho.

"Si Changmin kenapa tuh? Kumat lagi dia?" Celetuk Yoochun.

"Salah makan kali dia… Dia makan apa coba tadi malam?" Tanya Junsu pada Yoochun.

"Molla!" Yoochun mengangkat bahunya. "Dia makan semuanya! Semua jatahku dimakan sama perut karung itu, kau tahu honey tadi malam aku cuma makan ramyon dua mangkuk T^T." Seru Yoochun dengan tampang memelas.

*DUAKK*

Junsu memukul kepala Yoochun dengan gelas yang entah dia dapat dari mana. "Kau bilang dua mangkuk ramyon itu Cuma! Kalian benar-benar perut karet!"

"Masih banyakan Changmin honey makannya~ mungkin kalo aku gak lihat ama bungkus-bungkusnya tu ramyonnya juga ditelen sama tu anak kali."

Jaejoong yang mendengar pertengkaran yang gak berguna dari dua manusia di sampingnya hanya memandang dengan tatapan jijik. "garing banget siehhhh…."Seru Jaejoong. "Bear…. Kenapa tu si Changmin!" Seru Jaejoong.

Yunho sekarang sedang berusaha mengambil miliknya yang berada di tangan Changmin. Changmin yang berusaha untuk bermain dengan leader cool satu ini melemparkan buku yang ada di tangannya ke arah Jaejoong.

"Hyung! Tangkep!" Perintah Changmin. Jaejoong yang memang penasaran buku apa yang dibaca Yunho dengan sigap menangkap buku itu.

"Dapat!" Seru Jaejoong.

"Nice catch eomma!" Teriak Changmin.

"Boo… Balikin~" Pinta Yunho dengan nada memelas.

Jaejoong yang penasaran membuka satu persatu buku itu. "Gya~ Yunnieku! Kau baca komik Dora? Seorang Jung Yunho yang macho dan cool baca komik Dora?" Pekik Jaejoong. "Gyahahahhahaha~" Jaejoong pun ikut-ikutan Changmin gegulingan di lantai.

"Boo~ udah dong ah! Jangan di katain mulu!" Seru Yunho malu. "Boo~ Itu punya keponakannya manager hyung kok!" Seru Yunho meyakinkan.

"Aku gak percaya Bear~" Seru Jaejoong meledek.

"Boo~ Awas ya!" Teriak Yunho. Yunho bangkit untuk menangkap Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tahu akan ditangkap buru-buru mengambil seribu langkah.

"Jung Yunho membaca komik Dora!" Ledek Jaejoong.

Terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Jaejoong dan Yunho di sekitar dorm DBSK. "Tumben appa sama eomma main kejar-kejaran. Biasanya kita ya hyung!" Seru Changmin yang sudah sadar.

"Wah, sudah sembuh? Ku kira kau akan terus gegulingan di lantai sampai nanti malam. Padahal lucu loh kamu gegulingan gitu kayak cacing kepanasan." Seru Yoochun disela-sela kegiatannya melahap snack yang ditemukannya di meja.

"Oi! Itu kan punyaku!" Seru Changmin sambil merebut snack itu dari tangan Yoochun. Yoochun yang kesal karena aktifitasnya terganggu mengambil kembali snack itu dengan kasar.

"Siapa cepat dia dapat!" Seru Yoochun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian dia berlari menjauhi Changmin yang menunjukan death glarenya. Wajahnya kali ini seperti ingin menerkam Yoochun.

"Kembalikan punyaku!" Teriak Changmin sambil mencoba mengejar Yoochun. Yoochun yang tahu sedang dikejar melemparkan snack itu ke arah Junsu.

"Tangkep Junsu!" Junsu yang memang sedang bengong kaget menerima lemparan dari Yoochun. "Apaan nih?" Tanya Junsu bingung.

Changmin yang tahu snacknya sudah ada di tangan Junsu langsung berbalik arah dan ingin menerkam Junsu. Junsu yang tidak tahu apa-apa melihat mata Changmin yang berkilat-kilat bagai ingin membunuh mendadak berubah panik.

"Lari Su~ie!" Teriak Yoochun. Junsu segera mematuhinya. Dari pada kena amukan si magnae perut karet pikir Junsu.

Begitulah suasana dorm DBSK pagi ini ramai dengan langkah-langkah kaki orang-orang dewasa yang berlarian dan juga teriakan-teriakan yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Tapi kegaduhan itu berhenti akibat bunyi belyang dipencet dari luar.

TING…TONG…

Jaejoong yang mendengar suara bel ditekan langsung menghentikan larinya. Yunho pun langsung berhenti, tapi karena kurang keseimbangan dia terjatuh, sebelumnya dia mendorong badan Jaejoong. Akhirnya mereka berdua terjatuh dengan badan Yunho di atas badan Jaejoong. Saat ini jarak wajah mereka hanya sebatas tiga senti. Mata mereka berdua beradu pandang. Mereka berdua bisa merasakan napas masing-masing.

Wajah mereka mulai mendekat. Dan…..

"Yak! Yak! Menjijikan! Tidak pantas dilihat oleh anak kecil! Kalau mau begitu di kamar aja sana!" Seru Changmin sambil menendang-nendang pantat Yunho.

Changmin langsung membuka pintu dorm mereka, ternyata yang datang adalah manajer mereka. "Oh selamat pagi manajer hyung." Changmin membungkuk diikuti dengan Junsu dan Yoochun. Tapi tidak dengan Yunjae, mereka masih saja bertatapan ria di lantai dengan posisi yang mengundang curiga.

"Yak! Kan kubilang sudah hentikan!" Teriak Changmin.

"Benar cepat hentikan! Di sini ada anak kecil!" Seru manajer DBSK.

"Anak kecil?" Seru Yoosumin berbarengan.

"Ya! Dia keponakanku dan aku ingin menitipkan dia di sini untuk sehari saja. OKE!"

Tiba-tiba muncullah seorang anak laki-laki berumur 8 tahun dari balik badan manajer. "Annyeong hyungdeul." Seru anak itu membungkuk.

Jaejoong yang memang menyukai anak kecil langsung mendorong badan Yunho hingga dia jatuh kebelakang. "Aduh boo~" Ringis Yunho.

Jaejoong langsung memeluk anak itu. "Aduhhhhh kamu manis sekali deh . Nama kamu siapa anak manis?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menciumi pipi anak kecil itu.

"Anu hyung.. Joneun Jae Kyo imnida."

"Ya sudah aku pulang dulu ya!" Seru manajer DBSK itu.

"Oh oke! Aku akan menjaga si imut ini." Jaejoong kembali menciumi anak itu. "Tadi kok manggil hyung sih? Panggil aku oppa dong! ." Seru Jaejoong yang masih terus memeluki Jae Kyo.

"Lah kok oppa?" Tanya Yoochun bingung.

"Iya! Kamu anak perempuan kan?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan tampang polosnya yang hampir mendekati bego.

"Hmm.. Aku anak laki-laki hyung." Seru anak laki-laki itu.

"Kukira kamu perempuan, habis kau manis sekali!~ Aku bisa memakanmu loh! Habis kau manis sekali ."

"Aku juga bisa memakanmu Boo~" Timpal Yunho.

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu!" Seru Jaejoong ketus.

*JHEDDERRR*

Yunho benar-benar kaget mendengar omongan Jaejoong. Selama Yunho bersama Jaejoong baru kali ini dia berbicara ketus pada Yunho. Yunho benar-benar seperti bukan dirinya mendengar hardikan Jaejoong tadi.

"Hiks… Hiks…. Boo~" Yunho mulai menangis dipindak Changmin.

"Sudah… Sudah… Anak laki-laki gak boleh cengeng." Seru Changmin menenangkan.

"Boojae… Boojae… Hiks… Sruuuttttt…"

"Hyung! Nangis sih boleh nangis tapi jangan ngelap ingusmu itu di bajuku dong!" Changmin melemparkan kepala Yunho yang tadi bersandar di pundaknya.

Yunho sang leader cool yang kini kehilangan kesadarannya akibat kata-kata kasar dari orang yang sangat dicintainya, Kim Jaejoong. "boo~" Lirih Yunho.

Jaejoong dan Yoosu sekarang sudah berada di ruang tamu bersama dengan Jae Kyo. Mereka bertig aserasa mendapat mainan (?) baru yang imut. Changmin memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung juga dengan JaeYoosu, tapi melihat Yunho yang berdiri mematung dengan pandangan kosong membuat hati Changmin tergerak untuk membuatnya lebih parah.

"Ya! Mau sampai kapan kau di situ? Lihat Jaejoong hyung sudah melupakanmu! Dia lagi asik dengan Jae Kyo tuh!" Seru Changmin memanas-manasi.

"Jae Kyo mau main apa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Jae Kyo hanya diam saja. Jaejoong yang tidak sabar mulai mengelitiki Jae Kyo. "Gyahahahahhaah~ sudah hyung! Geli~ Gyahahahhahaha~" Jae Kyo tertawa

Mendengar tawa Jae Kyo dan Jaejoong bersamaan membuat Yunho naik darah. Yunho merasa diabaikan oleh Boojaenya tercinta. Yunho menatap anak itu dengan tatapan iblisnya. Junsu yang melihat Yunho langsung menenangkannya. "Sabar yah…. Mungkin udah takdir." Seru Junsu.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di dunia berbeda Ryuzaki masih saja memelototi komputernya sambil menikmati cake strawberry buatan Watari. Raito yang masih di sebelah Ryuzakimasih saja memandanginya tanpa berkedip.<p>

"Apa yang kau lihat Raito?"

"Iie Ryuzaki-kun. Aku hanya heran. Kenapa kau makan – makan manis banyak sekali apa tidak takut terkena gula darah?" Tanya Raito. Ryuzaki menggeleng.

"Padahal aku ingin sekali kau terkena penyakit itu biar umurmu makin pendek dan aku bisa menjadi dewa di dunia baru ini." Seru Raito dalam hati.

"Tenang saja aku tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu. Aku tidak mudah mati kok!"

"Oh ya?" Raito mencoba untuk tersenyum semanis mungkin. "Aku hanya ingin menasehatimu saja. Kurangilah makanan manis. Oh iya kamu lagi liatin apa sih? Serius banget."

"Kasus baru." Seru Ryuzaki singkat tanpa menoleh ke Raito. "Kau mau?" Dia mendorong piringnya ke samping.

"Tumben sekali dia menawarkan barang miliknya yang paling berharga? Atau sudah ada racun atau obat bius di dalamnya." Pikir Raito.

"Di sini tidak ada obat bius atau semacamnya! Jadi jangan khawatir. Lagi pula aku tidak akan selicik itu mengungkap jati dirimu Raito, aku akan memakai kemampuanku sendiri." Seru Ryuzaki.

"Baguslah~" Pikir Raito. "Aku tidak makan makanan manis."

"Kasus pembunuhan ini tidak sama seperti pembunuhan Kira." Ujar Ryuzaki memulai pembicaraan.

"Lalu kau mau apa Ryuzaki-kun?"

"Aku mau ketempat lokasi."

* * *

><p>"Jae Kyo… Kamu mau main apa? Atau kamu mau main di halaman belakang? Ayo kita kesana…" Ajak Jaejoong sambil menggendong Jae Kyo.<p>

"Boo~" Panggil Yunho.

"Berisik ah!" Hardik Jaejoong.

"Ya! Kau kenapa mendiamkan aku gara-gara ada anak itu?" Seru Yunho kesal dan Yunho pun langsung berlari mengejar Boojaenya dan anak itu.

"Aku yakin Jae hyung akan dimakan hidup-hidup malam ini." Seru Changmin yang diiyakan oleh Yoosu. Yoosumin tidak ingin merusak aksi balas dendam Yunho pada Jaejoong, maka dari itu mereka memutuskan keluar dari rumah.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ryuzaki-kun ini tempat apa?" Tanya Raito.

"Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu ikut." Seru Ryuzaki dingin.

"Benar-benar orang ini. Ingin sekali aku membunuh orang ini di sini!" Pikir Raito. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia tahu sangat riskan sekali kalau sampai Ryuzaki mati tepat di depan orang yang jelas-jelas sangat dinginkan oleh Ruzaki untuk mengungkap kebenaran jati dirinya.

Raito dan Ryuzaki memasuki sebuah rumah yang sangat berdebu karena ditinggal oleh pemiliknya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ryuzaki mendekati sebuah tempat yang dibatasi dengan garis polisi. Di tengah-tengah tempat itu terdapat sebuah kotak besar.

"Jadi pembunuhan itu terjadi di sini ya?" Gumam Ryuzaki. Seperti biasa karena keingintahuannya besar, Ryuzaki membuka kotak itu untuk mengetahui isi dari kotak itu. Ryuzaki membuka kotak itu dengan sangat hati-hati dengan hanya menggunakan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya saja.

Tiba-tiba munculah cahaya putih yang sangat menyilaukan mata. Ryuzaki dan Raito pun kehilangan kesadarannya.

Sementara itu Jaejoong sedang kelimpungan mencari Jae Kyo yang bersembunyi sebab tadi dia mengajak Jae Kyo untuk bermain petak umpat. "Jae kau di mana?" Teriak Jaejoong.

* * *

><p>"Boo~" Ternyata Yunho sudah ada di depan Jaejoong dengan tatapan ingin menelan Jaejoong hidup-hidup. Jaejoong bergidik ngeri ditatap Yunho seperti itu. Yunho berjalan semakin mendekati Jaejoong masih dengan tatapan elangnya.<p>

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua dikejutkan dengan sebuah gempa. Mereka berdua sangat panik, terlebih Jaejoong. Ia lebih memikirkan keadaan Jae Kyo. "Jae Kyo? Eodiya?"

* * *

><p>Jaejoong membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Jaejoong berusaha merenggangkan punggungnya yang terasa sakit.<p>

"Ryuzaki-kun kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seseorang yang sedang berjongkok di hadapannya. "Kau kenapa ke sini? Harusnya kau bilang dulu padaku." Ujar orang itu lagi.

Jaejoong yang kesadarannya kembali kaget melihat sekelilingnya. Daerah yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Bahkan seorang laki-laki muda di depannya sekarang.

"Hallo~ Ryuzaki-kun kau kenapa?" Tanya laki-laki itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berusaha mencerna ucapan laki-laki di depannya. "Hah? Ryuzaki? Siapa Ryuzaki? Sejak kapan namaku jadi Ryuzaki?" Pikir Jaejoong.

"Ini di mana? Dan siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Hah? Masa Kau lupa? Aku Matsuda! Apa kepalamu tadi tertimpa sesuatu?" Tanya laki-laki itu khawatir.

Jaejoong berpikir sebentar. "Oh iya tadi ka nada gempa." Pikir Jaejoong. "Lalu mana Yunnie? Eh maksudku Yunho!" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Yunho? Siapa dia Ryuzaki-kun?"

"Itu loh cowok yang tadi bersamaku! Dan juga di mana Jae Kyo."

"Kau itu ngomong apa sih? Kayaknya kepalamu benar-benar terbentur sesuatu deh. Tapi herannya kok gak ada luka ya. Tadi dokter bilang kepalamu biasa-biasa saja, tidak ada luka dalam." Jelas Matsuda.

"Ih… Itu loh! Cowok seksi yang tampan, tinggi, macho, perkasa, gagah, keren, sekali tatap bisa langsung bikin meleleh cewek! Kau lihat gag?" Tanya Jaejoong tanpa jeda bagai kereta api ekspress yang remnya blong.

"Cowok yang mana sih Ryuzaki-kun? Jelas-jelas cowok yang sama kamu Cuma Raito aja."

"Iehhhhh…. Jelas-jelas si Jung Yunho my bear Chagi yang ada di deket aku juga!" Seru Jaejoong sambil memonyongkan bibir seksinya.

"Ryuzaki-kun… Aku rasa kepalamu benar-benar kena reruntuhan deh." Seru Matsuda panik.

"Hadeuhhhhh…." Jaejoong memegangi kepalanya yang pening. "Eh tapi tunggu, dari tadi kamu manggil aku Ryuzaki. Siapa sih itu Ryuzaki?"

"Ya kamu! Udah mulai hilang ingatankah?" Tanya Matsuda makin panik.

"What? Yak namaku Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong! Arrasaeo!"

"Sejak kapan nama kamu berubah? Kamu Ryuzaki!"

"Aisshhh… Jaejoong!"

"Ryuzaki!"

"Jaejoong… Jaejoong…" Seru Jaejoong tak mau kalah.

"Ryuzaki!" Seru Matsuda setengah berteriak.

Akhirnya kurang lebih dari setengah jam Jaejoong dan Matsuda debat kusir Jaejoong pun menyerah. Jaejoong turun dari ranjang dan hendak pergi keluar tapi dicegah oleh Matsuda.

"Mau kemana Ryu-kun?"

"Mau cari bayi buat dimakan!" Seru Jaejoong asal dan menyiratkan aura membunuh.

Saat Jaejoong berjalan ke arah pintu, mata Jaejoong menangkap sesuatu yang terpantul dari cermin. Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya. Lalu kembali mundur untuk melihat siapa orang yang terpantul di cermin itu.

Dan betapa kagetnya Jaejoong melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin. "Omona!~" Teriak Jaejoong.

"Ada apa Ryu-kun?" Tanya Matsuda.

"Mukaku?"

"Ya?" Matsuda memiringkan kepalanya 15 derajat.

"Wajahku?" Jaejoong mulai meraba-raba wajahnya sendiri.

"Ya?" Matsuda memiringkan kepalanya 20 derajat.

"Mataku?"

"Iyahhhhh?" Matsuda memiringkan kepalanya sampai 25 derajat.

"Berubah." Lirih Jaejoong.

Matsuda mebetulakn kembali letak kepalanya yang miring. Jaejoong berbalik menghadap Matsuda dan dalam hitungan detik Jae sudah mencengkram kerah kemeja Matsuda.

"KENAPA WAJAHKU BERUBAH!" Semprot Jaejoong dan tanpa sadar mencekik leher Matsuda.

*BRAKKK*

Pintu dibuka kasar oleh seorang laki-laki dan itu juga yang menyelamatkan Matsuda dari kematian. Setelah terlepas dari cekikan Jaejoong, Matsuda mengusap-usap lehernya.

"Kau kenapa Boojae?" Seru laki-laki itu yang langsung memeluk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang merasa tidak kenal dengan laki-laki itu berusaha untuk menahan serangan(?) pelukan dari laki-laki itu. "Yak! Kau siapa sieh? Pake meluk-meluk! Kalo my honey Yunnie ngeliat gimana? Bisa mati kamu!" Seru Jaejoong yang masih berusaha menahan pelukan laki-laki itu.

"Aku Yunniemu Boo~" Seru laki-laki itu.

"Woi! Mataku masih normal! Yunnieku rambutnya gag berwarna gini! Lagian Yunnieku itu cakep, macho, gagah! Kamu mah kerempeng! Keliatan banget anak-anaknya! Badan kamu kayak Changmin!"

"Changmin? Siapa lagi itu orang?" Tanya Matsuda yang bingung ditambah lehernya yang masih sakit dicekik oleh Jaejoong dengan brutal.

"Boojae! Ini aku Yunho! Entah kenapa mukaku berubah jadi begini. Aku kangen dengan wajah tampanku Boo~ T^T."

"Aku gak percaya! Buktikan kalo kamu Yunnieku!"

Tanpa aba-aba laki-laki itu langsung membungkam bibir Jaejoong dengan bibirnya. Jaejoong awalnya berusaha untuk berontak, tapi seorang Jaejoong masih kalah kuat dengan laki-laki itu. Ciuman mereka makin lama makin panas.

Matsuda yang melihat kejadian itu benar-benar shock dan hampir pingsan sedangkan Ide yang baru masuk tadi mulutnya menganga lebar, seakan-akan rahang bawahnya hampir lepas dari tempatnya.

Saat ciuman Jaejoong dan laki-laki itu makin bertambah panas dan hampir menjurus ke adegan NC, sebuah apel melayang dan tepat jatuh menimpa kepala laki-laki itu. Dengan segera laki-laki itu melepas ciuman mautnya dari Jaejoong.

*PLETAKK*

"Suakittttt….." Laki-laki itu mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari siapa pelaku yang sudah mengganggu aktifitasnya yang berharga (?).

"Raito! Kamu kenapa sieh tiba-tiba nyium si Ryuzaki?" Sebuah makhluk menyeramkan tinggi besar dengan bibir tebal berwarna hitam dan mata besar yang hampir melompat keluar tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapan laki-laki itu alias Yunho.

"Huwaaaaaa….." Yunho yang kaget setengah mati langsung terjungkal ke belakang. "I… i…. tu…. Makhluk apa?" Seru Yunho tergagap.

Jaejoong yang dari tadi kehilangan kesadaran akibat ulah Yunho yang menciumnya ganas mulai kembali kesadarannya. "Yunnie….. Ternyata itu kamu Bear." Jaejoong langsung memeluk Yunho erat.

"Ini aku Ryuk! Masa kamu lupa sih? Kepalamu kena reruntuhan bangunan ya? Tapi kok gak ada lukanya?" Ujar makhluk itu dengan polosnya.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di dunia lain….<p>

"Hyung…" Teriakan lumba-lumba khas Kim Junsu menggema di kamar Yunjae –yang sebenarnya kamar Yunho-. "Hyung gak apa-apa kan? Aku takut, tiba-tiba ada gempa kami bertiga cemas sama hyung." Seru Junsu yang langsung memeluk seseorang di tempat tidur.

Orang yang tadi dipeluk Junsu menyipitkan matanya. "Siapa?" Tanya orang yang di panggil Jaejoong oleh Junsu itu.

"Masa Jae hyung lupa sieh? Ini Junsu! Kepalamu gak ketiban reruntuhan kan?"

"Jae hyung?" Serunya. "Tapi namaku Ryuzaki. Dan bisa tidak kau lepaskan pelukanmu." Perintah Ryuzaki dengan nada halus.

Junsu bingung melihat tingkah hyungnya yang berbeda dari biasanya. Setelah terlepas dari pelukan Junsu, Ryuzaki turun dari tempat tidur.

Junsu merasa aneh dengan gaya berjalan Jaejoongnya kali ini. "Hyung! Pinggangnya sakit ya? Kok jalannya membungkuk?"

Ryuzaki tidak mempedulikan ucapan Junsu, matanya sekarang terfokus pada kue yang tergeletak di meja. Mata Ryuzaki terlihat seperti seekor kucing yang akan menerkam mangsanya. Ryuzaki menggigit kuku jarinya.

"Hmmm…. Boleh aku minta ini?" Tanya Ryuzaki sopan.

"Eh?" Junsu memiringkan kepalanya. "Bukannya hyung gag terlalu suka makanan manis ya?" Tanya Junsu bingung.

"Tidak boleh ya?" Tanya Ryuzaki merajuk. Lalu diamenghisap jempolnya sendiri.

"Oh boleh…bolehhh.." Seru Junsu. "Dari pada aku dihabisin sama Yunho hyung gara-gara permaisuri tercintanya ini gak diturutin permintaannya." Pikir Junsu.

Ryuzaki bersorak gembira dan langsung melompat ke sofa seperti anak kucing yang kelaparan. Ryuzaki duduk dengan menekuk kakinya hingga lututnya menyentuh dadanya lalu dia mengambil kue itu hanya dengan menggunakan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya saja.

"Hyung tingkahmu aneh deh." Seru Junsu yang melihat tingkah Ryuzaki yang di kira Jaejoong itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kamu panggil aku apa? Jaejoong?" Otak jenius Ryuzaki yang sudah dicharger dengan makanan manis pun mulai bekerja. Dia penasaran kenapa orang yang di depannya –yang menatapnya heran- ini memanggilnya Jaejoong.

Ryuzaki mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sebuah benda yang dapat memantulkan bayangannya. Cermin. Ryuzaki mencari cermin. "Cermin." Seru Ryuzaki.

"Hah?" Junsu bingung, tapi tetap diambilkan sebuah cermin untuk Ryuzaki. "Ini hyung." Junsu menyerahkan sebuah cermin.

Mata Ryuzaki terbelalak mendapati wajahnya berubah menjadi cantik. Dia meraba matanya. "Hilang!" Lirih Ryuzaki.

"Apanya?" Tanya Junsu bingung.

Ryuzaki menatap Junsu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan oleh Junsu. Tiba-tiba Ryuzaki berteriak dan melompat-lompat kegirangan. "Hore! Mata pandaku hilang! Kau tahu! Susah sekali menghilangkan mata panda ini! Kira.. Eh maksudku si Raito selalu komentar dengan mata pandaku ini tahu!"

"Hyung kenapa sih? Kok jadi kayak orang gila gini?" Seru Junsu panik. "Dan OMONA~~~~ sejak kapan Jae hyung jadi rakus begini?" Seru Junsu shock mendapati jatah kue kelima member habis disambar Ryuzaki.

"GYAAAA…" Terdengar teriakan dari kamar sebelah.

Changmin dan Yoochun kewalahan menghadapi seseorang yang dikira Yunho itu. "Wajahku! Kemana wajah tampanku yang dulu hah?" Seru Orang itu sambil mencekik dan menggoyang-goyangkan leher Changmin.

"Masih ganteng kok hyung…" Seru Changmin yang hampir kehabisan napas.

"Yah, mati deh tuh anak." Seru Yoochun panik. "Yunho hyung… Masih ganteng kok! Mukanya gak luka kok! Aduh lepasin Changmin hyung…. Yah, beneran mati deh tuh anak." Seru Yoochun memelas.

Akhirnya Orang yang disangka Yunho itu pun melepaskan cengkeramannya dari leher Changmin. "Namaku Raito!" Ujar laki-laki itu dingin.

"Yunho hyung udah gila!" Seru Changmin yang mengatur napas setelah hampir dibuat tewas oleh Raito.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaejoong dan Yunho kini berada di dalam tubuh yang berbeda. Jaejoong berada di dalam tubuh Ryuzaki sedangkan Yunho berada di dalam tubuh Raito. Mereka berdua tidak tahu kenapa nyawa mereka berdua bisa nyasar ke dalam tubuh orang yang tidak mereka kenal.

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di ruang khusus di kantor kepolisian Jepang. Matsuda yang memang sudah menyusun rencana untuk menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan yang kemarin sempat ditangani oleh Ryuzaki asli heran melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang dianggapnya Ryuzaki. Sebab itu dari tadi Matsuda hanya memandangi Ryuzaki dari atas hingga bawah.

"Ada yang aneh…" Lirih Matsuda.

Shoichiro bersama dengan Matsuda menjelaskan, saat Ryuzaki dan Raito kemarin melihat lokasi pembunuhan, pelakunya datang kembali dan memasang sebuah peledak di depan rumah itu untuk menghilangkan jejak, tapi si pelaku tidak tahu di sana ternyata ada Ryuzaki dan Raito.

"Jadi begitulah kenapa kalian pingsan." Tambah Matsuda.

Jaejoong dan Yunho sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan hal ini. Yang mereka ingat terakhir kali adalah Jaejoong sedang mencari Jae Kyo dan Yunho ingin membalas dendam pada Jae Kyo karena telah menarik perhatian Boojaenya tercinta lalu tiba-tiba ada gempa datang.

Jaejoong menarik-narik rambutnya frustasi. "Aku sama sekali gag ngerti bear? Kenapa kita bisa di sini? Di mana Junsu? Dimana Yoochun dan si perut karet Changmin?" Lirih Jaejoong pada Yunho yang ada di sebelahnya.

Yunho yang juga terlihat agak frustasi hanya bisa mengelus-elus bahu istri (maksudnya Boojanya tercinta ^^). "Aku kangen anak-anakku Yunnie?" Lirih Jaejoong yang mulai menangis di dada Yunho dan makin lama Jaejoong makin membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Yunho.

Suasana yang benar-benar melankolis dan hampir membuat semua orang yang ada di sana termasuk Shoichiro ingin muntah. Ryuk pun yang dari tadi melihat adegan itu merasa tuannya sudah gila.

"Raito…" Panggil Ryuk. Yunho tidak menanggapi panggilan makhluk itu, dia malah asik dengan dunianya sendiri bersama Jaejoong.

"Boo~ apa yang kau pikirkan sama denganku?" Tanya Yunho sambil mencium pipi Jaejoong sekilas.

"Kau pasti berpikir orang yang bernama Matsuda itu mirip Junsu kan?" Tebak Jaejoong.

"Bingo!"

"Hadiahnya apa?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil memajukan bibir seksinya yang selalu membuat Yunho gemas.

Yunho yang mengerti segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong.

*BRAKK*

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan kasar dan muncullah seorang perempuan muda di ambang pintu. "Raitooooooo…. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Teriak perempuan itu yang sukses hampir membuat gendang telinga semua orang yang ada di sana pecah.

Perempuan itu langsung beringsut memeluk Yunho. "Kau tahu Raito-kun, Misa kangeeeeennnn sama kamu! Kamu gak apa-apa kan Raito?" Seru perempuan yang bernama Misa itu sambil meraba-raba wajah Yunho yang berada di tubuh Raito.

Yunho yang agak risih dengan kedatangan Misa mencoba melepaskan pelukan yang ada tangannya, terlebih lagi Jaejoong yang sudah menatap Misa dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Aku kangen kamu!" Seru Misa lagi sambil tetap memeluk Yunho.

"Misa dan Raito-kun cocok yah?" Seru Matsuda gembira.

"Ya! Aku memang ingin menjodohkan Misa-san dengan Raito." Seru Shoichiro sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Yunho.

"Hah?"

"Wah~ Kapan tunangannya nih Raito-kun?" Goda Matsuda.

"Bu…bu..kan… A… Ku bukan Raito." Seru Yunho tergagap. "Gila! Hal macam apa lagi ini? Ini pasti mimpi. Ini pasti mimpi!" Batin Yunho.

Jaejoong masih saja menatap Misa dengan pandangan membunuhnya. Jaejoong mulai menatap ke arah Yunho. "Yunho!" Panggil Jaejoong pelan.

"Eh, ternyata ada Ryuzaki-san. Apa kabar?" Sapa Misa kelewat ramah yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan membunuh oleh Jaejoong.

"Kau mau kan bertunagan dengan Misa, Raito?" Tanya Misa manja. "Bagaimana kalau dua bulan lagi? Kita kan dua bulan lagi lulus kan?"

"Yunho…" Panggil Jaejoong lagi. Jaejoong yang kesal karena tidak ada tanggapan mencubit pinggang Yunho dan memelintirnya.

Yunho yang kaget langsung berteriak. "Iyaaaahhhhhh…."

"Jadi Raito-kun mau?" Seru Misa gembira.

"Oke! Pokoknya sudah diputuskan tiga bulan lagi Raito bertunangan dengan Misa-san." Seru Shoichiro ikut gembira.

Jaejoong yang mendengar hal itu langsung shock. Dengan cepat Jaejoong berdiri dan menyeret Yunho keluar ruangan itu. "Yunnieeeee….." Teriak Jaejoong tapi dengan kesigapan Yunho, dia langsung membekap mulut Jaejoong.

"Hunhi hohohnya haku ha mahu hahu! Hiha haruh hari hara huat halik!" Seru Jaejoong di balik bekapan tangan Yunho. *Yunnie! Pokoknya aku gak mau tahu! Kita harus cari cara buat balik!*

"Iya, aku tahu boojae, otakku ini masih belum bisa mengerti keadaan di sini. Kita coba cari jalan keluarnya nanti aja kita harus acting se natural mungkin di depan mereka. Pokonya jangan sampai mereka semua curiga kalau kita bukan Siapa itu namanya aku lupa?"

"Raito…"

"Nah itu dia Raito… Trus kamu siapa?" Tanya Yunho dengan wajah polosnya yang hampir mendekati bego. "Ryuzaki." Jawab Jaejoong.

Sementara itu di dorm DBSK. Changmin yang masih merasakan nyeri di lehernya akibat dicekik brutal oleh Raito yang sekarang ada di tubuh Yunho sedang terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya yang dari tadi ada demo dari cacing-cacing yang meminta makan.

"Hyung! Laparrrrr… minta makannnnn…" Seru Changmin yang dibuat seimut mungkin yang sukses membuat Ryuzaki yang sekarang berada di tubuh Jaejoong ingin muntah.

"Hyung! Ya kami juga lapar. Masakin sesuatu dong!" Seru Yoochun menambahi.

Mereka berlima saat ini berada di ruang tengah dorm DBSK. Changmin yang dari tadi merasakan perutnya keroncongan hanya bergulingan di karpet bahkan mulai menggigiti bantal. Junsu dan Yoochun yang juga kelaparan, mengalihkan rasa lapar mereka dengan nonton tv di samping Changmin. Sedangkan Raito dan Ryuzaki duduk di sofa yang ada di belakang mereka. Dan mereka juga sepertinya lupa dengan keponakan manajer mereka. Jae Kyo.

"Hyung! Masakin kita kenapa! Tuh liat si perut karet itu dah makanin bantal." Seru Junsu dengan suara khasnya.

"Lama-lama dia bisa makan kita." Seru Yoochun menimpali.

Ryuzaki yang memang berada di dalam tubuh Jaejoong hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Otak jeniusnya saat ini sedang menganalisis apa yang tengah terjadi antara dia dan Raito yang ada di sampingnya. Ryuzaki menekuk lututnya lebih dalam hingga menyentuh dadanya.

"Hyung!" Seru Changmin hingga mencapai 5 oktaf. "Laperrrrrrrr….. Makannnnnn….."

"Hyung ih… hyung knapa sih?" Tanya Junsu khawatir. "Yunho hyung, Jae hyung kenapa sieh?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam saja. Karena memang dia tidak ngeh berada di tubuh siapa dia sekarang. Raito juga hanya terdiam atau lebih tepatnya berpikir keras untuk mengetahui situasi yang terjadi sekarang. Raito mencoba beberapa kemungkinan untuk bisa kembali ke tubuhnya semula.

"Raito" Akhirnya Ryuzaki buka suara.

"Hngg.."

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa kita bisa ada di sini? Apa kita bisa kembali?" Tanya Ryuzaki dengan nada serius.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya kita harus berakting di hadapan mereka bertiga." Jawab Raito.

TINGG TONGGG

Suara bel pintu menggema di seluruh dorm DBSK. "Manajer hyung datengg… pasti dia bawa makanan!" Dengan kecepatan cahaya Changmin melesat untuk membukakan pintu untuk manajernya itu.

"Hyung! Bawa makanan apa?" Cecar Changmin saat pintu telah terbuka seutuhnya. Di balik pintu itu ternyata sudah berdiri manajernya dengan death glarenya, di sampingnya ada Jae Kyo yang menatap dengan lugu.

"Kok gak bawa makanan sih? Malah bawa nih anak! Tapi anak ni manis juga, boleh kumakan gak manajer?" Tanya Changmin, air liur mulai menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

BLETAKK

Satu jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala Changmin. Manajernya langsung masuk tanpa perintah diikuti Jae Kyo di belakang. Changmin masih menatap Jae Kyo dengan penuh napsu (?) ingin memakannya.

"Kalian ini gimana sih! Jagain Jae Kyo aja gak bisa! Tadi kan ada gempa kecil kan? Terus Jae kabur kan? Kalo Jae ilang gimana? Aku bisa repot sama orang tuanya Jae kan?" Cecar manajer itu sambil mencak-mencak.

"Mian hyung…" Seru Junsu.

"Ahjussi! Tapi Jae gak apa-apa kok! Buktinya jae bisa balik ke tepat ahjussi kan?" Seru Jae Kyo polos.

"Karena Jae yang bilang begitu kalian ku maafkan!"

"Itu…" Lirih Ryuzaki.

"Apa?" Tanya manajer heran *mohon maaf ya saya gak tahu nama manajernya jadi terus aja pake nama manajer XP*

"Permen." Seru Ryuzaki singkat sambil menatapi permen lollipop besar yang dipegang oleh Jae Kyo. Mata Ryuzaki sangat bernapsu sekali ingin mencicipi permen tersebut.

"Hyung mau ini?" Tanya Jae Kyo imut.

Ryuzaki hanya mengangguk. Gerakannya benar-benar seperti kucing yang sedang kelaparan.

"Kalian besok ada perform di music bank kan?" Tanya san manajer.

"Iya!" Jawab Junsu semangat.

"Laperrrrrrr…" Seru Changmin menyedihkan.

Singkat cerita, *saya lagi males nulis kepanjangan XP* pagi tiba. Dan tumben sekali sang eomma di DBSK telat bangun, sang appa di DBSK juga telat bangun. Biasanya mereka berdualah yang telaten membangunkan anak-anak (?) mereka dan setelahnya mereka akn bermesraan ria di dapur sambil membuatkan sarapan.

Ryuzaki mengucak-ngucak matanya. Rasanya matanya masih sangat ngantuk akibat begadang semalaman berdebat dengan Raito bagaiman caranya untuk keluar dari dunia, maksudnya situasi aneh ini.

*flashback*

Ryuzaki dan Raito sedang duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja makan. Wajah mereka berdua terlihat serius seakan-akan ada aura kegelapan yang mengelilingi mereka. Mereka menatap horror satu sama lain. Bagaimana tidak dalam waktu 4 jam berdebat kusir mereka berdua tidak mencapai kata sepakat sama sekali.

"Pokoknya selama situasi masih seperti ini aku yang akan bertanggung jawab semuanya sampai aku menemukan jalan keluarnya!" Seru Raito tegas.

"Kan aku yang lebih tua Raito-kun! Jadi aku lah yang bertanggung jawab. Lagi pula kau juga tanggung jawabku waktu di kepolisian Jepang. Shoichiri-san sudah menugaskanku untuk menjagamu kan?" Sanggah Ryuzaki.

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab. Pokoknya kita harus acting se alami mungkin di depan mereka." Seru Raito dingin. "Ih ni orang di badan lain aja masih nyebelin. Kalo bukan di badan orang lain udah aku cekek ni orang." Pikir Raito.

*end of flashback*

"Hyung! Dah bangun kan? Ayo cepet mandi! Kita bakal telat nih!" Suara lengkingan lumba-lumba milik Junsu menganggetkan Raito yang sedang meminum susunya hingga susu yang tadi berada di tenggorkannya menyembur keluar ke wajah Ryuzaki yang lewat di depannya.

BYURRR

"Kurang ajar kau Raito!" Teriak Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki melemparkan sebuah vas bunga yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Dengan kesigapannya Raito berhasil menghindari vas bunga itu. Tapi naas bagi Changmin, karena vas bunga itu mendarat indah di kepalanya.

Ryuzaki yang memang belum mandi mengambil susu yang ada di kulkas dan menuangkannya di gelas setelah itu dia menambahkan lima sendok makan gula ke dalam susu itu. Lalu degan santainya ia meminumnya.

"Hyung! Oh my got! Apa gak kemanisan tuh? Susu aja udah manis, ditambah lima sendok gula! Mana sekarang hyung jadi jorok banget! Badan masih bau, rambut acak-acakan, kerak iler masih nempel. Mandi dulu napa!" Omel Junsu.

"Hngggg?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Ryuzaki dengan santainya dia duduk di sofa sambil sebelumnya membawa sepiring kue. Dengan ogah-ogahan dia meletak piring itu di meja samping kursi lalu dia duduk di sofa sambil menekuk kakinya. Dia tidak sadar ada seseorang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

"Hyung! Jatah kita berlima jangan dimakan semua! Aku aja masih kurang!" Teriak Changmin.

"Apa sih?" Sahut Ryuzaki.

Raito yang melihat tingkah orang-orang di sekitarnya yang memandangi Ryuzaki dengan tatapan aneh hanya diam saja dan menyeruput kopinya.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa pasangan Yunjae gak mesra kayak biasanya?" Tanya Yoochun penasaran. Matanya tidak sengaja melihat jam dinding. Dan astaga! 1 jam lagi dia harus sampai di KBS dengan segera.

"Hyung! Mandi sana!" Kali ini Yoochun yang berteriak.

"Gak mau! Ini masih belum habis. Hyung nanti telat ke KBSnya!" Seru Junsu.

"Gak mau ah~" Ryuzaki sibuk menggonta-ganti channel TV. Setelah menemukan acaran yang menurutnya bagus, dia melemparkan remote itu sembarangan. Dan kalian tahu acara apa itu? Bernard Bear!

"Hyung!"

"Enggak!"

"HYUNG KALO GAK MAU MANDI AKU SERET!" Seru Junsu kesal.

"GAK MAU! AKU GAK MAU MANDI PAGI! DINGIN TAHU!" Suara Ryuzaki seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau mandi.

"Ini hyung satu kenapa sih?" Teriak Junsu frustasi. "Yunho hyung! Bantuin kita! Istrimu itu gak mau mandi! Bentar lagi kita harus berangkat ke KBS." Teriak Junsu.

"Terserah kau saja!" Sahut Raito. "Mau diapain tuh anak aku gak peduli." Jawab Raito singkat.

"Hyung?" Tanya Yoosumin serempak.

"Tumben sekali pangeran ini cuek sama putri tercantiknya? Sejak kapan?" Celetuk Yoochun.

"Berantemkah? Ato mungkin….." Suara Changmin terputus. "Andweee appa, eomma kalian jangan berceraiiiiii…" Teriak Changmin.

Junsu yang memang dari tadi sedang menarik-narik Ryuzaki di tubuh Jaejoong untuk ke kamar mandi, mendengar kata cerai langsung kelabakan. "Mungkinkah ini efek dari gempa kemarin? Andweeee… masa pasangan yang paling direstui oleh Cassie bercerai?" Pikir Junsu.

"Ayo hyung mandi!" Teriak Junsu yang sudah benar-benar frustasi.

Junsu masih saja berusaha untuk membuat Ryuzaki mandi. Sudah berbagai cara dia lakukan. Dengan kesal Junsu mengambil piring yang dipenuhi dengan kue-kue adri tangan Ryuzaki. "Ini akan kubuang kalo hyung gag mau mandi!" Teriak Junsu.

"JANGAN!" Suara Changmin melengking yang hampir memecahkan gendang telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Dengan kecepatan kilat Changmin meraih piring itu. "Dari pada dibuang keluar mending dibuang ke perutku aja. Perutku lebih membutuhkan mereka."

Akhirnya setelah mendapat bala bantuan dari Yoochun dan Changmin, Junsu bisa juga membuat Ryuzaki mandi. Ryuzaki sekarang terlihat lebih rapi, manis, dan tentunya juga wangi!

"OKE! Sekarang kita berangkat." Seru Junsu. "Kok aku yah yang pontang-panting begini? Biasanya kan appa sama eomma." Seru Junsu sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong appa sama eomma, di mana tu orang dua?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Kalian memanggilku?" Seru seseorang dari belakang. Yang ternyata adalah Raito.

"Hyung, akhirnya udah sadar juga." Celetuk Changmin.

"Loh, memangnya aku kenapa?" Selidik Raito.

"Iya! Tingkah kalian berdua itu jadi aneh semenjak gempa itu." Jawa Changmin yang diiyakan oleh Yoosu.

"Oh itu. Sekarang aku gak aneh lagi kan?" Seu Raito. "Khukhukhu… akhirnya aktingku berhasil mengelabui mereka. Dengan begini aku bisa tenang mencari jalan keluar dari dunia ini." Batin Raito.

Memang semalaman suntuk Raito sibuk meneliti semua yang berkaitan dengan Yunho. Otak jenius Raito bisa dengan mudah menebak karakter seperti apa Yunho itu.


	4. Chapter 4

Setelah saya mendapat komentar yang membuat saya nangis darah. kenapa enggak orang masih baru di sini udah bikin kesalahan! sedih hatiku, gundah gulana, bumi gonjang-ganjing #APADEH =o=

Okeh dsaya lanjutkan aja ini dia DB Note Jae Change The World! Chap 4 =o=V

* * *

><p>Junsu masih saja berusaha untuk membuat Ryuzaki mandi. Sudah berbagai cara dia lakukan. Dengan kesal Junsu mengambil piring yang dipenuhi dengan kue-kue dari tangan Ryuzaki. "Ini akan kubuang kalo hyung gag mau mandi!" Teriak Junsu.<p>

"JANGAN!" Suara Changmin melengking yang hampir memecahkan gendang telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Dengan kecepatan kilat Changmin meraih piring itu. "Dari pada dibuang keluar mending dibuang ke perutku aja. Perutku lebih membutuhkan mereka."

Akhirnya setelah mendapat bala bantuan dari Yoochun dan Changmin, Junsu bisa juga membuat Ryuzaki mandi. Ryuzaki sekarang terlihat lebih rapi, manis, dan tentunya juga wangi!

"OKE! Sekarang kita berangkat." Seru Junsu. "Kok aku yah yang pontang-panting begini? Biasanya kan appa sama eomma." Seru Junsu sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong appa sama eomma, di mana tu orang dua?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Kalian memanggilku?" Seru seseorang dari belakang. Yang ternyata adalah Raito.

"Hyung, akhirnya udah sadar juga." Celetuk Changmin.

"Loh, memangnya aku kenapa?" Selidik Raito.

"Iya! Tingkah kalian berdua itu jadi aneh semenjak gempa itu." Jawa Changmin yang diiyakan oleh Yoosu.

"Oh itu. Sekarang aku gak aneh lagi kan?" Seru Raito. "Khukhukhu… akhirnya aktingku berhasil mengelabui mereka. Dengan begini aku bisa tenang mencari jalan keluar dari dunia ini." Batin Raito.

Memang semalaman suntuk Raito sibuk meneliti semua yang berkaitan dengan Yunho. Otak jenius Raito bisa dengan mudah menebak karakter seperti apa Yunho itu.

Setelah berusaha sekuat tenaga mereka berlima ditambah manjernya yang sudah memasang tampang sangat amat BT sampai di KBS dengan selamat, walaupun mereka hampir telat setengah jam. Untungnya mereka kebagian show yang terakhir.

"Okeh! Untung dewi fortuna masih berpihak pada kita, walau kita telat setengah jam. Untungnya kalian mendapatkan show yang terakhir." Seru manajer. "Ayo! Segera bersiap-siap!"

Junsu, Yoochu, dan Changmin pun langsung menuju ke tempat rias. Saat melewati lorong di studio KBS, Junsu merasakan hal yang aneh. "Sepertinya ada dua orang yang hilang." Batin Junsu.

"Sadar Junsu!" Junsu memukul kepalanya sendiri. "Ini kan bukan Super Junior yang anggotanya kayak kesebelasan sepak bola ditambah 2 pemain cadangan." Batin Junsu.

Yoochun yang memperhatikan tingkah aneh Junsu memegang jidat Junsu. "Kamu gak ketularan gila kayak pasangan Yunjae kan?" Tanya Yoochun.

"ngomong-ngomong Yunjae, appa sama umma kemana ya?" Tanya Changmin yang mulutnya masih dipenuhi makanan.

"Hah?" Refleks Junsu dan Yoochun menoleh ke belakang. "KEMANA LAGI TU ORANG DUA?" Seru YoSuMin berbarengan.

"Ryuzaki! Kau lama sekali hah?" Seru Raito dari luar toilet.

Ya, Ryuzaki dan Raito memang tidak mengikuti YooSuMin karena mendadak tadi Ryuzaki merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di perutnya alias mules. Dengan terburu-buru sebelumnya Ryuzaki berjalan berlainan arah dengan YooSuMin.

Awalnya Raito sih sama sekali tidak perduli dengan hal –kemana si aneh Ryuzaki pergi- tapi mungkin ada malaikat yang mungkin nyasar dan masuk ke nurani Raito, maka dengan kerelaan hatinya Raito mau menunggui Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki! Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Raito yang mulai tidak sabar.

"Maafkan saya Raito! Tapiii…" Kata-kata Ryuzaki terputus.

"Tapi apa sih?" Tanya Raito yang mulai tidak sabar.

"Kalau tidak keberatan apakah kau bisa masuk ke sini lebih dulu?" Tanya Ryuzaki.

"Baiklah." Raito mengehla napas panjang.

Raito membuka pintu toilet. Dan… ternyata di dalam sana tersuguhkan pemandangan yang amat sangat errr… menarik. Oh bukan! Maksudnya bukan untuk konsumsi di bawah umur.

"Maafkan saya Raito. Tapi saya baru sadar kalau resleting celana saya rusak. Mungkin saya tadi terlalu terburu-buru memakainya." Jelas Ryuzaki yang hanya memakai boxernya saja.

Raito menelan ludah berkali-kali. Otaknya benar-benar tidak bisa bekerja secara sempurna saat ini. Di hadapannya berdiri sosok Ryuzaki -yang memang sangat dibencinya dan musuh besarnya- hanya memakai celana boxer.

Siapa mengira, banyak orang-orang yang mengatakan Ryuzaki adalah orang aneh dan bisa dikatakan abnormal, ternyata saat di badan Jaejoong, Ryuzaki terlihat sangat sempurna di mata Raito. "Tenang, tenang Raito. Dia ada di badan orang sekarang." Batin Raito.

"Ka… Ka… Kau…?" Sontak wajah Raito memerah dan dengan gerakan refleks Raito mundur beberapa langkah. "Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Bentak Raito untuk menutupi rasa malunya. "Cepat pakai celananmu!"

"Kau tidak dengar Raito-kun? Saya merusak resletingnya. Dan sekarang celana ini tidak bisa dipakai lagi." Jelas Ryuzaki. "Dan juga, baju ini sepertinya terlalu terbuka. Saya jadi tidak nyaman memakainya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, lebih baik kau pakai jaket ini saja." Raito melepaskan jaketnya untuk dada Ryuzaki yang kebetulan sebelum berangkat Junsu dengan semangatnya memakaikan Ryuzaki baju V Neck yang amat sangat rendah belahannya.

Saat berjalan dengan gugup, Raito terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri dan jatuh tepat di depan Ryuzaki, dan suatu kebetulan Ryuzaki saat itu tidak memiliki keseimbangan yang memadai dan akhirnya mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi Raito menindih Ryuzaki.

"Gyaaaa….." Teriak Ryuzaki.

"Ra… Ra… Raito?" Seru Ryuzaki dengan sedikit mendesah karena merasakan sakit di lehernya sebab Raito tadi sempat memegangnya dengan lumayan keras dan mungkin karena kulit Ryuzaki yang sensitif, tempat di mana Raito memegangnya menjadi berwarna kemerahan.

….

Sementara itu YooSuMin sedang sibuk mencari orang tua mereka.

"Aduh appa sama umma kemana sih? Kan bentar lagi perform" Teriak Changmin gak jelas.

"Gyaaa…" Suara teriakan laki-laki terdengar jelas dari tempat Yoosumin berdiri.

"Tunggu! Ini suara Jae hyung kan?" Seru Yoochun.

"Bener ini suara umma!" Histeris Changmin.

"Dari dalem kamar mandi." Junsu mencoba membuka pintunya dan….

Sebuah pemandangan tersuguhkan di depan mata Junsu yang memang masih innocent. Pemandangan di mana Jaejoong hyung-nya yang hanya memakai boxer ditindih oleh Yunho hyung-nya dengan hanya memakai kaos putih tipis. Junsu yang melihatnya merasa seakan-akan dunia berhenti.

Lain lagi dengan Yoochun dan Changmin. Otak mereka yang memang sudah terkena penyakit yadong akut, tampak biasa-biasa saja malah mereka mulai senyum-senyum sendiri dan mulai kamera handphone mereka masing-masing untuk mengabadikan momen special ini.

Raito dan Ryuzaki hanya bisa mematung dengan posisi seperti itu. Tapi jepretan kanera dari ponsel Yoochun menyadarkan Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki, maaf apakah kau bisa menyingkir dari atas badan saya?" Tanya Ryuzaki.

Raito tersentak kaget dan mendadak wajahnya memerah dan darah mulai menetes dari hidungnya, buru-buru dia turun dari atas badan Jaejoong yang saat ini ditempati Ryuzaki. "Ma.. maaf."

"YAH! JANGAN UDAHAN DULU DONG! MAU DIUPLOAD DI YOUTUBE NIEHHHHH!" Teriak Yoochun dan Changmin berbarengan.

Junsu yang sedari tadi hanya terbengong-bengong, kesadarannya mulai pulih dan dia mulai angkat bicara. "Ya! Jae hyung, Yunho hyung! Kalo mau begituan liat situasi dan kondisi dong!"

"Maaf.. maaf. Maafkan saya." Seru Ryuzaki. Dia mencoba berjalan mengambil celananya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat dia merasakan sakit di daerah pergelangan kakinya. "Aduh." Ringis Ryuzaki.

"Kenapa Jae hyung?" Tanya Junsu khawatir. Beda lagi dengan Yoochun dan Changmin. Mereka berdua hanya mendumel sebab kegiatannya tadi harus terhenti.

"Kenapa harus berhenti sih! Padahal ini pertama kalinya Changmin ngeliat beginian!" Dumel Changmin.

"Yak!" Dumelan Changmin tadi ternyata dihadiahi jitakan oleh sang Pangeran lumba-lumba Junsu.

"Jae hyung kenapa?" Tanya Junsu lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya daerah pergelangan kakiku sakit." Jawab Ryuzaki polos.

"Yunho hyung mainnya kasar sih! Terus kita nanti perform gimana?" Seru Yoochun yang juga dihadiahi jitakan oleh Junsu.

"Terus bagaimana ini?" Seru Junsu panik. Dan kepanikan Junsu makin menjadi-jadi setelah melihat Raito yang sekarang berada di tubuh Yunho terus-terusan mimisan ditambah dengan wajahnya yang merah layaknya kepiting rebus.

"Aduhhh… Yunho hyung sakit ya?" Junsu meraba kening Yunho. "Omona panas banget!" Seru Junsu panik. Sebenarnya sih panasnya Raito bukan karena dia sakit, tapi efek dari kegugupannya dan mimisan yang saat ini dia alami.

"Ya udah deh! Untuk kali ini biar kita bertiga yang perform aja ya gag?" Saat Junsu menoleh pada Changmin yang dilihat ternyata Changmin sedang memeriksa kondisi leher Ryuzaki.

"WOW! MERAH! BESAR! SADIS NIH YUNHO HYUNG!" Histeris Changmin. "yang kayak gini mah harus diabadikan dan harus disebar ke Yunjae shipper pasti Changmin dapet duit banyak!"

"Changmin!" Teriakan lumba-lumba milik Junsu pun tak terelakan terdengar.

Sementara itu di dunia Raito dan Ryuzaki asli….

"Kenapa bajunya ini semua sih!" Teriak Jaejoong yang memang orang fashionist sejati setelah melihat isi lemari Ryuzaki yang hanya dipenuhi oleh kaos tangan panjang dan semuanya berwarna putih.

"Ini orang hagak tahu fashion apa?" Seru Jaejoong dengan tampang kusut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
